Aloysius "Loys" Albrecht
Aloysius "Loys" Albrecht is a third year student attending Ever After High. He's a 2015-introduced, all around character, and known as the Son of Duke Albrecht of Silesia and Princess Bathilde from the ballet, Giselle. He's a rather sweet and soft-hearted prince by character and proves to be Duke Albrecht's redeeming contribution to this world. A Royal by choice, due to him wanting to carry on the family legacy and tradition of dancing; though his allegiance to the Royal cause certainly wavers due to his uncertainty whether or not he'd want to cause a poor village girl's death and the prospect of losing his first love. Personality and Skills Aloysius is best known for his sincerity as a person. Known for his more-than-enough selflessness, Loys tends to genuinely want to help people and use his influence to help the less fortunate. He’s very compassionate and really just wishes to make his mark in the world and not end up forgotten. He's a man of very few words, he’s not much to talk to other people since he'd tend to be uncomfortable around large crowds and groups. Once you get him to speak with you he tends to be very profound and of sense. He’s also very cautious and stubborn and would stick to whatever he believes in. People usually would overlook him over the other princes because of how quiet he is but he believes in actions that speak louder than words. Loys happens to be very good company, and seems to have a very calming presence which balances out majority of the vanity in Ever After High. He's very used to expressing the way he feels doesn't really like to hold back his emotions. He wants to feel emotion and get in touch with his sensitive side because that's probably what lead to the unfortunate events of Giselle. He feels that he has to be a royal to mend what was wronged during his father's time. He somewhat fears that he might end up just like his father. As an acquired skill, Loys has quite the talent with make up which he often uses as a skill to either... impress girls, or experiment with how he looks since he'd need to disguise himself really well to fool the future Giselle. Appearance Loys is classically handsome with dark(almost black) brown hair, bright green eyes, and pale skin. He also happens to look like one of the strongest with his broad-shoulders and strong legs. His most notable feature (aside from his height, standing at 6'3") would be his extremely delicate and well-manicursed hands, an important aspect of his story. He usually dresses simplistically in the colors of red, purple, and gold, with the regular motif of white flowers (which is a tribute to the original Giselle, as well as the symbol of first love). Original Story The Story TThe ballet opens on an autumnal day in the Rhineland during the Middle Ages. The grape harvest is in progress. Duke Albrecht of Silesia, a young nobleman disguised as a peasant, is sowing his last wild oats before his upcoming marriage to the princess Bathilde. He has fallen in love with the shy and beautiful village girl, Giselle. She knows nothing of his real life. Hilarion, a gamekeeper, is also in love with Giselle. He tries to convince her that Albrecht cannot be trusted. Giselle ignores his warnings. Giselle's mother Berthe is very protective of her daughter, as Giselle has a weak heart that leaves her in delicate health. She discourages a relationship between Giselle and Albrecht. A party of noblemen seeking refreshment following the rigors of the hunt arrives in the village. Albrecht quickly hurries away, knowing he will be recognized by Bathilde, who is in attendance. The villagers welcome the party, offer them refreshments, and perform several dances. Bathilde is charmed with Giselle's sweet and demure nature, not knowing of her relationship with Albrecht. Giselle is honored when the beautiful stranger offers her a necklace as a gift. Hilarion interrupts the festivities. He has discovered Albrecht's sword, and presents it as proof that the peasant lad is not who he pretends to be. All are shocked by the revelation, but none more than Giselle, who becomes inconsolable when faced with her lover's deception. Knowing that they can never be together, Giselle flies into a mad fit of grief, causing her weak heart to give out at last. She dies in Albrecht's arms. A moonlit glade near Giselle's grave. Hilarion mourns at Giselle's headstone, but is frightened away by the arrival of the Wilis, the spirits of women jilted by their lovers at the altar. The Wilis, led by their merciless queen, Myrtha, haunt the forest at night to seek revenge on any man they encounter, forcing their victims to dance until they die of exhaustion. Myrtha and the Wilis rouse Giselle's spirit from her grave and induct her into their clan, before disappearing into the forest. Albrecht arrives to lay flowers on Giselle's grave, and he weeps with guilt over her death. Giselle's spirit appears, and Albrecht begs her forgiveness. Giselle, her love undiminished, gently forgives him. She disappears to join the rest of the Wilis, and Albrecht desperately follows her. Meanwhile, the Wilis have cornered Hilarion. They use their magic to force him to dance until he is nearly dead, and then drown him in a nearby lake. They then turn on Albrecht, sentencing him to death as well. He pleads to Myrtha for his life, but she coldly refuses. Giselle's pleas are also dismissed, and Albrecht is forced to dance until sunrise. However, the power of Giselle's love counters the Wilis' magic and spares his life. The other spirits return to their graves at daybreak, but Giselle has broken through the feelings of hatred and vengeance that control the Wilis, and is thus released from their powers. After bidding a tender farewell to Albrecht, Giselle returns to her grave to rest in peace. How does Loys come into it? After Duke Albrecht barely escapes with his life from the Wilis, he then kept his word and married the Princess Bathilde . Later, they had Aloysius. They raised Loys to be a just ruler and a good king which really shaped him into the man he is today. After doing some of his own research on his own story, it turns out that his father was the only one in the Albrecht-line that had survived his story. The previous Giselle wasn't supposed to save Albrecht but her love was powerful enough to counter the Wilis' magic. Now that Loys is up to the plate, he had realized that there would be a possibility of him dying in The End of his story. Relationships Family During Loys' childhood, Duke Albrecht had always been in some kind of depression due to him losing his True Love, Giselle. This lead him to slack off in his kingly duties, and forced both Bathilde and Aloysius to run the kingdom themselves. Aloysius never wants to be like his father. He'd admit that his father wasn't a good man before he met Giselle, in fact, him falling in love with Giselle was actually astounding to his friends due to his playboy demeanor. It was truly sad that he lost her before they really had the chance to court. Duke Albrecht just had married Bathilde because it was the only Happily Ever After he had left. Loys also happens to have 4 younger sisters including a half sister named Verna. He and his sisters happen to be very close with each other. The 4 sisters are known popularly for their make up tutorials on the MirrorNet which occasionally features Loys and his talent with using his make up skills to look like other celebrities. Friends Though quiet and private by nature, he does surround himself with some good company. Mainly, his best friend would be another leading man from a ballet commonly known as Cygmund "Ziggy" Frederick. The two share a room and have been sharing one since their first year. Ziggy could definitely be known as a slob and normally keep his side of the room messy while Loys usually keeps his side of the room pristine. He occasionally fixes up Ziggy's part of the room when he can. Pets During Beast Training 101, Loys had called on a swordfish which he named Saber. Romance According to his destiny, Loys is destined to find his true love through the successor of Giselle. Though he would find true love, it is also dictated that he has to conceal his identity then reveal himself as a prince thus leading to the death of his true love. According to Loys, he isn't happy about that part of his destiny. He's all for falling in love and all that however he draws the line when he has to purposely make a girl's heart give out when he reveals himself as a prince. If letting the successor of Giselle living means that he stays a peasant boy for the rest of his life (and spending it with his true love), that's his Happily Ever After. Currently, he has already met the successor of Giselle, Bellerina L'Danse and the two seem to get along well, and by well, I mean the two merely just nod to each other if their paths ever cross. The two tend to avoid each other because of how morbidly entwined their destinies are. Don't get Loys wrong, he's a rather traditional lad and wouldn't want to really want to face what really lies ahead of him. To him, true love especially your first love, is one of the most extraordinarily precious and fragile things in the world and he doesn't want to miss out on his chance to experience it. True love is the most valuable thing he could ever have, unfortunately his destiny doesn't seem to grant what he wants. Quotes Trivia *Aloysius' nickname "Loys" is actually the name his father went by while he posed a peasant. *Aloysius cannot dance to save his life, even the Wilis couldn't save him. *Aloysius is fond of working at the local Animal Rescue, and holds a fondness about animals. he also helps out during other charity missions around Ever After. *Aloysius normally likes to cook his own food, he keeps a hot plate in his room and usually trades for ingredients in school. *A Headcanon for Belloys is that Loys and Bellerina have the cutest height difference. *Aloysius was originally supposed to be very much like the character of Duke Albrecht in Giselle, a heartless cad slumming with a pretty peasant girl, but she decided to play with a softer light of Albrecht's actions for his heedless fervor for true love. Hence why Aloysius seems to really value true love and his first love, making him quite old fashioned. Category:Males Category:Giselle Category:ARCUSTHEGODDESSOFRAINBOWS Category:Arcus' Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Royals